dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Stone (Teen Titans TV Series)
Victor was less than enthusiastic about his rebirth as a cyborg. Disgusted by his freakish appearance, he ran away from home, hiding his prosthetics under a bulky hooded jogging suit, only afterwards realizing he had alienated the only two people who could possibly understand him at this point. Eventually, his wanderings brought him to Jump City, just in time to join up with four other young superheroes to fight off an alien invasion. Having found a place he belonged, Victor, now calling himself Cyborg, joined with his new friends to form a team they called the Teen Titans."Go!" | Powers = * : Cyborg's abilities/offensive attacks include two Sonic Cannons (one in each arm), a smaller sonic blaster located in his left foot, two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder), super-strength, high-end sensor and communication technology, and can also produce several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a buffer, etc.) from his arms. At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it."Crash" ** : Cyborg's robot parts are all removable and some have side-functions when removed. For example, Cyborg's hands can be removed and set to remotely spy on people."Final Exam" ** ** ** : Thanks to his enhancements, Cyborg has fire resistance that no normal human could ever withstand.Tower Power" ** ** ** ** ** "Second Christmas" | Abilities = * : By necessity, Cyborg is an expert in the field of mechanical engineering. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg also invented his own car, which he dubbed the "T-Car". * : Cyborg was able to overcome the physical limitations of his machine body through sheer will power. He has been shown as being completely resistant to mind control, even when all other Titans had fallen to under the same power. He first chalked this up to only part of his brain being organic, the mechanical part preventing invasion. However, it turned out that it was in not the machine but the man that resisted even the strongest attempts at controlling him. * : Cyborg is very skilled at playing the harmonica."Lazy Sunday" * * ** | Weaknesses = * * : Cyborg, since his is mostly mechanical parts, can be hacked if someone is adept enough with computers. Cyborg usually remains conscious after the hacking but cannot move his body."Masks" * "Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Slumber Party" | Equipment = | Transportation = * T-Car | Weapons = | Notes = * Cyborg was voiced by actor Khary Payton. | Trivia = * Cyborg is in a relationship with Sarah Simms. They broke up before because Cyborg was constantly on the move but when Cyborg helped chaperone a camping trip with her, she forgave him and got back together. * Cyborg is without a doubt the hungriest of the Titans and is capable of consuming more food than his physical size would suggest. His preferred snack is all-meat pizza, but he will enjoy just about anything. He once competed against the cave boy Gnarrk in an eating contest and surprisingly beat him."Kole" In the film Trouble in Tokyo, Cyborg finds an "all-you-can-eat" restaurant. The chef is unable to satisfy Cyborg's seemingly endless appetite, claiming he would go out of business. At first he tries to discourage him by offering seemingly disgusting food choices. When this fails and Cyborg eats the food anyway, the angry chef was at the end of his tether and chases Cyborg out of his restaurant and around Tokyo. * Cyborg's birthday is on June 29th.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Thanksgiving | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = Teen Titans Wiki }} Category:2003 Character Debuts Category:African American Category:One Eye Category:Vigilantes